The Church That Time Forgot
by TamieH
Summary: An additional episode for Series 3, before Jack arrives. All characters included with focus on Connor and Abby. New "guest" character. Not sure I like my title. Maybe I should have just gone with Episode X. Chapter 9 is up. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Frame of Reference - this story fits into Series 3 somewhere before Jack's visit. Abby and Connor haven't kissed yet. I've made up a new person to give Abby some competition. I'm writing this story to see if I can pull off a stand alone episode that still fits within Series 3. Somehow, this seems harder to me than my other story "All in the Past" which was a logical continuation of episode 3.10. As Connor would say, "This isn't as easy as it looks." Hang in there while I introduce the new character. The story will move to the other character's perspectives soon.

Please, please review. I'm a new writer and any suggestions to improve my writing would be really appreciated. Heck, just responding with "like it" would make me happy.

I own nothing. If anyone connected with the show ever reads any of this… love you guys!!

********

Chapter 1 - Jayne

Jayne Anne Sheffield loved her new job working at the A.R.C. She spent most of her time filing and doing data entry of James Lester's paperwork and the team's notes (which made for some very exciting reading), but she really wanted to talk to someone about the things she read. What in the world was a future predator and what did it feel like to go through an anomaly? Jayne also wanted to know more about the Anomaly Detection Device. The rest of the staff was friendly but reserved and much older than she.

This morning would be the end of her first week. She walked into Lester's office carrying his morning coffee, "Here you are, Sir. Two creams just as requested," said Jayne.

Lester looked up from a stack of papers, "Thank you."

She turned to go, just as three people filed into the room.

"Jayne, this is Danny Quinn, Dr. Sarah Page and Captain Becker. They are part of the anomaly team," explained Lester.

"Nice to meet you," said Jayne smiling at each person in turn. Her smile faltered when she noticed the very large gun Captain Becker was holding. Jayne quickly excused herself and walked back to her desk.

Intending to make a trip to the file room, she gathered a stack of paperwork. A petite blonde girl stopped at her desk. "Can I help you?" asked Jayne.

"No, I'm just popping into Lester's office. My name's Abby Maitland"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jayne Sheffield, his new assistant."

"Happy to meet you; are you reading something good?" asked Abby when she noticed a well-worn paperback on Jayne's desk.

"Just an old favorite of mine; a science fiction story by Robert Heinlein."

"Oh… well, better get back to work. See you around" said Abby. As she walked away, Jayne could have sworn she heard her mumble, "It had to be science fiction."

Jayne shrugged, guessing she and Abby wouldn't be very close friends. She picked up her pile of papers and walked toward the file room. She was struggling to balance the stack of papers, plus her pad and pen when someone ran headlong into her. Papers flew everywhere.

The man who bumped into her stepped back with a worried look on his face, "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you O.K? I'm Connor Temple."

Jayne looked up to make eye contact and felt stunned. His chocolate-brown eyes seemed to look right into her. His dark hair was somewhat long and currently hanging in his face. He looked young, but the light stubble along his jaw made her think he was probably a few years older than she. "I'm Jayne" she finally managed to say.

Connor dropped to his hands and knees, gathering up papers and still apologizing. Jayne waited patiently while he scooped up the last of the stack and stood up to hand them to her.

"Sorry," said Connor, grinning, as he reached out to hand the stack back to her.

Jayne was so distracted by the sight of his dimples that she fumbled the papers and scattered them all again. "Oh no," she said. She and Connor both laughed and dropped to the floor to retrieve the papers a second time.

Abby poked her head around the corner, "Connor what are you doing? Lester's waiting."

"Sorry, got to go," said Connor as he got up and jogged toward Lester's office.

Jayne sat on the floor surrounded by her papers as she watched Connor disappear around the corner. She smiled, blew the hair out of her face and announced to the empty hall, "This job just got so much better!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Girl Thing

A week went by and Jayne hadn't gotten the chance to talk with Connor again, but luck was with her this morning. She was on her way to her desk when she saw Connor seated at the A.D.D. console. Excitement raced through her. She smoothed her skirt and prayed her unruly hair was behaving itself. She had the bulk of it tied back with a ribbon, but little curling tendrils always got loose. Jayne decided there wasn't a thing she could do about it other than hope he liked the way she looked. Taking a deep breath, she went to say hello.

Connor had just finished typing in a string of code on the console when he noticed the new girl walking toward him. She was about the same little size as Abby, maybe an inch or so taller, with long, curling ginger-colored hair and green eyes fringed with long lashes. When she smiled, Connor noticed she had a cute overbite, which for some reason made him think of kissing. Connor smiled as she approached, but panicked when he couldn't recall her name. Then it came to him, "Good morning, Jayne. Sorry again for bumping into you."

"Good morning, Connor. I'm fine - it was really very funny to see all that paper go flying. All quiet on the A.D.D.?" she asked.

"Yep. We seem to be having a bit of a lull. No alarms in two days now."

"If you have time, could you give me some background on the system? I mean, they showed me how to monitor it in case they need a back-up person, but the whole thing is so interesting. How was it developed and how does it work?" Jayne asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I created it," said Connor bragging a little, "so I guess I can explain it to you."

"Seriously," said Jayne looking both surprised and impressed. "Look I can't talk now, Lester is waiting on some papers, but would you like to go to lunch with me today and tell me all about it?"

Connor was so happy that someone was interested. "That would be great. Meet you here at noon?"

"Sure," said Jayne, "it's a date."

Connor watched Jayne walk away, noticing the swing of her hips and how nice her legs looked. He continued to watch until Abby stepped directly into his line of view.

"Was that Jayne?" asked Abby, watching her walk away.

"Yeah"

"Pretty."

"She's nice too."

"Huh. Well, I just wanted to say hi. I've got to get to my lab and check the plants. See you later."

"Oh, O.K., bye" mumbled Connor without looking up from the console.

Abby walked away, turning once to see if Connor was looking. He wasn't. When had that changed? She looked down at her faded, baggy jeans and old, worn out shirt and realized she hadn't done the girl thing in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note – hope you are enjoying so far. There is more to this story than Jayne, Abby and Connor, but this is all necessary (and hopefully fun). It is going to take me longer to post the rest of the story. I have to do some research and a lot of thinking for the main action. I will promise to complete the story, but it may take weeks rather than days.

Chapter 3 - Lunch

Abby spent the next several hours tending to the various plants in her lab and making notes, but her thoughts kept going back to how Connor had stared after Jayne. Abby was so used to having Connor's interest focused on her that it came as quite a shock to think he might decide to look at someone else. His relationship with Caroline didn't count in Abby's mind, as Connor hadn't stood a chance against that deceitful witch.

It was all so confusing. Abby admitted to herself that she enjoyed Connor's attention, but he didn't fit into what she thought of as her boyfriend category. He wasn't like any of the other men she had dated. Connor fit much better into her friend category, but Abby occasionally caught herself thinking she fancied him.

She remembered the time she and Connor had sat huddled on the floor of a church singing together as they waited to catch a traitor. Cutter had still been alive. She had sat close to Connor, adding her voice to his. If Connor had looked into her eyes, would he have seen how she felt; the pure joy of being with him at that moment? It was one of her favorite memories.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling of her stomach. Abby looked up at the clock, surprised to see that it was 12:15. Lunch with Connor would be fun, Abby decided as she left her lab.

She was just about to push the swinging doors to the main operations floor open when she looked through the glass and noticed Jayne talking with Connor. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Jayne was gesturing and happily chatting. Abby noticed how close the girl was standing to Connor and the way she was smiling. He apparently said something funny because Jayne laughed, then reached out to take his hand in hers, leading him out. Connor looked down at their joined hands. He seemed stunned for a moment but then he smiled.

Sarah walked up behind Abby, "Want to get some lunch?"

"No thanks, I've lost my appetite."

Sarah followed Abby's line of sight just in time to see Jayne lead Connor out of the building. Turning to Abby, she raised her eyebrows, "When did that happen?"

"Just now I think."

"Do you want to talk about it" asked Sarah, giving Abby a sympathetic look.

"What is there to talk about?

"How about that you and Connor are perfect for each other, but neither of you is willing to do anything about it!"

"Look, you just don't understand," Abby said, "It's complicated."

Sarah frowned as she watched Abby walk away.

She was still frowning when Danny joined her. "What's the matter, Connor driving you crazy with one of his new projects?

"No," Sarah replied, "but it has to do with Connor and Abby."

Danny was just about to suggest he and Sarah go out for lunch to talk about it, when Becker walked up. _Damn_, thought Danny,_ every time I think I've got Sarah alone, Becker shows up_.

"Do either of you know what's wrong with Abby?" asked Becker. "She just walked right past me without a word." 

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Connor seems to have a new girlfriend."

"That explains it," stated Becker. "You know, for a guy without much experience, he seems to date more than you and me put together," said Becker pointing at Danny.

Sarah smiled, "I just wish he and Abby could work things out. It's so obvious that Connor cares for her and she cares for him, but she won't show it. She seems determined to keep him in the friend zone."

Danny thought for a minute then replied, "We all need to stay out of it. Let them figure it out in their own time."

Sarah looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept silent.

Becker shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to discuss Connor and Abby's love life any further. "Anybody want to get some food?"

Sarah shot him an irritated look, shook her head and walked away. _How can I eat when my friend, Abby, is losing Connor to another girl_, she thought.

Danny saw the look Sarah gave Becker. Both men watched her walk away, then Becker turned to Danny, confusion clear on his face.

Danny shrugged, "Don't ask me. Sometimes its better not to know what goes on in a woman's head."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Paperbacks and Pets

Abby and Connor trudged up the stairs to the flat they shared. Connor had been talking non-stop about Jayne since they left the A.R.C. and Abby was sick of it. However, he wasn't finished, "Can you believe she knows the Doctor Who episodes - Eccleston and Tennant, and she can talk about comic books."

"She looks like such a normal girl…" remarked Abby sarcastically.

"She's dropping by in a minute. She wanted to bring me one of her favorite books."

"Fine, but if Rex doesn't like her, she is out of here."

"She's not another Caroline."

"I didn't say anything," remarked Abby giving Connor a worried look.

Rex glided down to perch on the sofa near Abby just as the doorbell rang. Connor leaned over the stairs and yelled "Come up."

Abby heard the door close and light steps on the stairs as Jayne joined them. Looking around Jayne said, "Oh, this is a beautiful flat. Hello Connor… Abby."

"Hi" said Abby, watching Rex protectively.

"What a gorgeous pet!" Jayne exclaimed making her way over to Rex. "May I hold him?"

Rex chirped, looked up at Jayne and jumped right into her arms. "You're a friendly one," she laughed.

Abby glanced at Connor who was grinning smugly. She looked away in disgust as Rex continued to chirp happily from the comfort of Jayne's arms.

Jayne set Rex down gently and turned to Connor. "Here's the book I was telling you about" she said, digging the paperback out of her bag. "I hope you like it."

"Brilliant. Thanks!"

Well, I've got to go. I'm meeting my Mum for dinner."

"That's nice. I'll walk you out."

When Abby heard the front door close, she made a face at Rex. "Traitor" she whispered.

A few minutes later, she was in the kitchen making a sandwich, when she heard Connor come back up the stairs. He was greeted by yips and barks. Sid and Nancy must be awake, she thought. She heard what sounded like a game of tug of war, followed by the sound of Nancy running into the kitchen, her little paws sliding on the wooden floor. Abby looked down at the Diictodon and smiled. Nancy wiggled her bum happily and yipped for Abby to play. Abby set her sandwich aside and started to chase Nancy around the kitchen.

After a lap around the table, Nancy bolted for the kitchen door with Abby running behind her. Abby had just made it into the living area when she saw Sid running straight at her with Connor close behind. Connor and Abby both realized they were going to collide. Connor locked his legs and attempted to stop, but he was in his socks and ended up skidding across the wooden floor right into Abby.

They crashed into each other and landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Sid and Nancy joined the fray, getting into Abby and Connor's faces. As they rolled toward each other, still laughing hysterically, Connor put his hand on Abby's arm and gently touched his forehead and nose to hers. Abby smiled brightly, enjoying the moment. When the two realized how close they were to each other, they froze for a second, and scrambled to their feet.

"You O.K?" asked Connor.

"Yep, just fine," answered Abby, looking everywhere but at Connor.

Connor looked down at Sid and Nancy, "All right you two troublemakers, how about a treat?"

At the word _**treat**_, Sid and Nancy both yipped and pranced toward the kitchen with an occasional backward look to make sure Connor followed them.

Abby watched Connor's retreating back wistfully, then dropped her face into her hand and shook her head. "Get a grip. He's your flat mate. He's your friend... an adorable, funny, rather cute friend," she murmured as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

*********

Author's note: Connor seems to be having a real problem running into girls! I just had to do this scene. I've had it in my head for a long time to use Sid and Nancy to cause a Connor and Abby moment.

Also, I've realized my timeline is flawed. There is no way to have Danny leading the team and Jenny gone before Jack arrives in Series 3, but I'm not going to try to fix the problem. I like the dynamic of Danny/Sarah/Becker and I want Connor still living with Abby for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Helen

Across town in a vacant building, Helen Cutter stood staring out into the darkness. The duplicates she created stood around her, silently, stupidly waiting. The two men she loved were dead. It didn't matter to her that she had been responsible for their deaths. In her mind, there had been no other way. Still she missed them. She had no human contact.

It seemed only natural when she began talking to herself. "Nick had to die. I know I was right, but it didn't change the future. There must be something more I need to do. With Nick gone, who will create the future? The boy? Surely not. Connor can't be that clever." Helen paced as she continued to ramble on. "I can't take the chance. He might be the one. He'll have to be killed."

Happy with her decision, she stepped in front of her newest duplicate, pulling a pistol out of her pocket. "Listen to my voice," she chanted, "you will find Connor Temple. You will watch him and wait until you can get close to him. Then you will kill him." Helen smiled as she pressed the pistol into the duplicate's hand. "Make sure no one sees you."

The man accepted the pistol and stared blankly into the face of its creator, before turning to carry out its orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Watching

The following morning, Abby raced to the front door dragging her jacket on and grabbing her bag as she shouted, "Connor, come on. We're late."

Connor ran down the stairs, "Coming. Bye guys, see you tonight," he yelled to Rex, Sid and Nancy.

Abby was already behind the wheel of her compact car with windshield wipers running, as Connor jumped into the passenger seat. "O.K., take the side street. We'll get there faster."

Abby pulled the car out onto the street, looking around to check traffic. When she turned her head, the figure of a man down the street caught her attention, but when she looked again he was gone. "Connor, I thought I saw…"

"What?"

"Never mind, it was just my eyes playing tricks."

As Abby drove away, the man stepped further back into the rain-soaked shrubs, the voice still echoing in his head, "_make sure no one sees you_."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: To the people who have left reviews, thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying this. It means a lot to me when you leave a comment as only about 2% of the people viewing my stories bother to say anything.

*************

Chapter 7 - Disappointment

Becker strolled through the hallways of the A.R.C., shaking off the cold and rain from his trip outside to check the building's perimeter. It was going to be a dreary day. _Or maybe not_, he thought as he saw Sarah walking up the corridor toward him. His happiness was short-lived when he saw Danny come around the corner and fall into step next to her. _Every time I try to talk with Sarah, I end up tripping over Danny Quinn._ Sighing, he went to say good morning to them both.

Connor passed Danny, Sarah and Becker in the hallway, "Morning all."

"Morning," said Sarah, "Where's Abby?"

"She forgot her bag in the car. She'll be here in a minute" replied Connor.

Connor walked into the main ops room to find Jayne in his chair. "Ready for your lesson?" he asked.

"Yes, please" answered Jayne.

Connor described the function of the various screens, finishing his explanation of the unit with, "so I can fine tune the coverage by sequencing the various satellites covering the U.K."

Jayne smiled, "That's amazing," she said looking directly into his eyes.

Connor wasn't sure whether she was talking about the system or him when he locked eyes with her. She was looking right at him and smiling. _Why can't Abby look at me like that_, he thought.

Realizing that he had been staring at Jayne too long, he said, "well that's about it, any questions?"

"Lots, but I shouldn't take up more of your time." Jayne stood up to leave just as Abby walked into the room.

Abby's platinum blonde hair caught the light and her blue eyes searched out Connor's for just a moment before she looked away.

Connor felt his heart give a jolt when Abby's eyes met his and knew there was no getting around it. He loved her. Jayne was beautiful, smart and liked the same things he did. She was wonderful, but she wasn't Abby.

Jayne watched Connor's face as Abby entered the room. It was all right there for anyone who cared to see. She knew it was love, just as surely as she knew what T.A.R.D.I.S. stood for. Disappointment washed over her. His heart was already taken.

"Thanks, Connor," mumbled Jayne. She needed to get away from him, to get over her disappointment for just a while. When she heard Lester's voice, she was very relieved.

"Jayne, a moment please."

"Yes, Sir" she said hurrying up the ramp.

"Our normal courier can't get to this for several hours," he said, waving a large envelop in front of her. "Would you please get this over to Home Office straight away."

"Of course, I'll leave right now," said Jayne, wishing she wasn't wearing the red and black stiletto heels to match her red blouse and black skirt.

Minutes after Jayne left, the anomaly alarm went off. Danny, Sarah, Becker and Abby all converged on Connor who was waiting for the system to pinpoint the location. When it zeroed in, Connor's face went white. "It's at St. Paul's Cathedral."

Lester stood on the ramp, staring down at them, "Fabulous. That church is 300 years old. They just finished cleaning and restoring the entire thing. Do you know if the anomaly is actually inside the cathedral?"

"No, I can't tell" said Connor.

"I can see the headlines now. Tourists mauled at St. Paul's. Just for once, can't it be something small and non-lethal" ranted Lester.

"Maybe the rainy weather will keep the crowds away," suggested Sarah.

Danny led the team to the cars, "Sarah and Abby with me. Connor and Becker, second car. Let's move."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: O.K., here we go. I really, really hope you like this. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 8 - Rainy Days Always Get Me Down

Jayne made her way up the stairs from the tube. The subway was a great way to get around, but she had to face the rain for the last part of her trip to the Home Office. The fastest way there would be to cut across the pavilion at St. Paul's. As she reached street level, she popped open her umbrella and angled it in front of her to keep the wind and rain out of her face. She hurried toward St. Paul's moving as fast as her high heels would allow.

A few blocks away, Danny and Becker pulled their cars over to take in the scene. They could see the beautiful dome of St. Paul's, the lovely towers and columns, and the steps leading down to the pavilion and fountain. Small groups of tourists were on the steps and around the fountain. It would have been a perfectly normal scene except for the triceratops standing right in the middle of it all, shaking its head.

"Well, at least it's not IN the cathedral," said Danny.

Connor turned to Sarah, "what would be worse, a bull in a china shop or a triceratops in a cathedral?"

Abby smacked his arm.

"Ouch. Just trying to lighten the mood," quipped Connor.

"The triceratops is a herbivore. It won't eat people but its terrified. All this concrete and stone is totally alien to it. It would be like dropping one of us on the moon," explained Abby. "If it panics, it could very well charge into the crowd."

The team walked up the cement boulevard toward the tourists. Some had umbrellas, while others held papers or guide books over their heads to ward off the rain. They all stared and pointed at the very recognizable dinosaur in their midst.

Danny quickly decided on a plan. "Connor, you and Becker circle around to the anomaly. See it over to the side? Abby and Sarah, get into the crowd. Make sure no one does anything stupid. I'll get behind the creature and try to figure out a way to herd it back into the anomaly."

As the team got into position, Jayne stepped onto the pavilion. Something tugged at her umbrella, pulling it from her hands. It was only then that she saw she was standing in front of an anomaly. Connor had told her that the magnetic field would pull metal objects through, she remembered, as she watched her umbrella disappear into the rift. A snorting sound behind her caused Jayne to turn. She froze at the sight of the huge creature less than 15 meters away. It had horns and a frilly ridge around its head. It looked directly at her in a menacing way. Jayne looked down at her red blouse, cursing. The creature seemed to be attracted to the color. Jayne closed her eyes, frozen in fear, as the triceratops charged.

Abby and Sarah stood among the tourists, hoping to keep the crowd from panicking. When they heard the comments coming from the people around them, they were surprised and relieved.

"I think this is another show by that Walking with Dinosaurs fellow. What was his name?"

"It's amazing what they can do with 3D now."

"What's that flickering light thing?"

"I think its part of the projection system."

"Look at that girl in red. Is she part of the show?"

Connor saw the woman lose her umbrella to the anomaly. When he looked closer and realized it was Jayne, his heart just about stopped. The triceratops charged and Connor ran for Jayne, swinging her up into his arms and moving aside just as the creature ran past. Its speed took it straight through the anomaly.

Connor set Jayne down and turned to lock the anomaly, but it disappeared on its own.

Jayne threw her arms around Connor's neck, "thank you for saving me," she said kissing him full on the mouth.

The crowd clapped enthusiastically, as the hero got kissed.

"Great show."

"How about we get some fish and chips next."

As the crowds began to leave, Abby saw Jayne kissing Connor. She turned quickly away and told Sarah, "I'm going back to the car." 

Connor stepped back from Jayne, gently taking her hands from around his neck. "Are you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. Sorry about the kiss. I got a bit carried away," she replied, "I thought I was going to die."

"It's O.K. It was really nice. It's just… I already have a girlfriend… sort of."

Jayne squeezed Connor's hand, "Its Abby isn't it? You love her."

"Yeah, but she only sees me as a friend."

"She's lucky to have you. Well, I'm going to get this envelop over to the Home Office then I'm going to call Lester and quit," said Jayne, smiling brightly. "This job is a little too exciting for me. Call me if you get tired of waiting for Abby. I think you're fantastic."

"Thanks," said Connor, giving her a hug.

Jayne clutched Connor to her. Now that he couldn't see her face, she allowed her true feelings to show. She squeezed her eyes shut and her lip trembled at the thought of never seeing him again. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile as she stepped away from him. "Bye," she whispered as she walked away.

Behind the columns of the cathedral, a man stood watching. The crowds had gone. If only the girl would move away, he would have a clear shot. When the girl stepped back, he took aim but he lost his chance when an armed soldier and another man stepped between him and Connor Temple.

Danny and Becker walked over to Connor as Jayne walked away.

"Is she all right?" asked Danny.

"Yes, but she's decided to quit," answered Connor.

"Can't really blame her," said Becker. "Let's get to the cars, Action Man," teased Becker, nudging Connor. "That was a nice rescue."

Danny's cell phone rang as they joined Sarah and walked back to the street.

"Sorry all, but we've got another one," said Danny as they reached the cars.

Sarah got into the back seat next to Abby who sat staring out at nothing. Quietly Sarah said, "Jayne's quitting. Connor told her good-bye."

When Abby didn't respond, Sarah tried again, "He didn't return her kiss. He told her he just wants to be friends."

Abby turned to Sarah searching her eyes for a moment before nodding once. "Right. Where is the new anomaly, Danny?"

"It's in Hainault Forest. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Becker's car took the lead as Connor used his hand-held detector to locate the latest anomaly.

"Turn left up ahead," said Connor.

"No need for more directions," said Becker, pointing.

In the distance, a familiar glittering vortex floated among the treetops. Extending out of the rift was the long neck and head of an Apatosaurus, the largest creature to ever walk the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: For all you people who have been reading this and leaving me comments. Thank you again, so much. My need to be praised has been met for the moment. I won't be writing any more, unless I get a truly brilliant idea. My stories only seem to appeal to a small group of people. To you all, I say, you're the BEST!! I've enjoyed the challenge of writing. Hope you enjoy my ending.

Chapter 9 – Dust in the Wind

The team stood staring up at the Apatosaurus.

"Now that's what I call a dinosaur," said Danny looking up at the huge head and long neck.

"Thank goodness the anomaly isn't large enough for the whole thing to come through," said Sarah.

"What happens if the anomaly closes while Dino still has its head through?" asked Danny.

"It will be cut off," answered Connor.

Abby gave Connor an unhappy look. "Its really a gentle creature despite its size. We have to get it to pull its head back," she said.

"Any ideas?" asked Danny.

Becker shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sarah.

Sarah turned to Connor and Abby, looking excited. "Do we still have a leaf blower in the boot of the car?"

Yes, its still there," said Abby. "I'll go get it."

"Brilliant," said Connor. "Blowing the cold, damp air in its face might be enough to make the creature back up."

When Abby returned, Danny took the leaf blower from her. He swung the blower strap around his neck and stared up the tree. "Becker, give me a leg up," he said.

With a boost from Becker, Danny climbed the tree that the creature was currently eating.

Becker moved off to sit on a stump, gun in his lap. Sarah joined him.

Connor and Abby watched from the other side of the clearing.

Danny made his way up the tree to the Apatosaurus' eye level. Slowly he inched his way out onto a sturdy branch and pointed the leaf blower at the creature. "Easy boy," said Danny as he started the machine. He blasted air directly into the creature's face, but the only reaction he got was a momentary pause in its chewing. Danny would have sworn he saw amusement in the creature's eyes before it calmly bit another section of leaves off the tree.

Danny peered down at Abby and Connor. "Any other bright ideas?" he called.

Before Abby could answer, her attention was caught by the man who stepped out of the greenery.

"Stephen? Oh my god! Stephen Hart!?" she cried.

"Abby, step away," whispered Connor. "That isn't Stephen. Its one of Helen's duplicates."

The duplicate lifted the pistol and pointed it directly at Connor's heart.

Abby screamed, "No" and shoved Connor out of the way, as two shots rang out.

Several things happened at once.

At the sound of the gunfire, the dinosaur swung its head to the left and right, knocking Danny off his branch, before withdrawing through the anomaly. Danny fell several feet before he managed to grab another tree limb.

The duplicate fell to the ground, dead from a shot fired by Becker, who kept his gun aimed at the body while Sarah took in the scene from behind him.

Connor got up off the ground, grinning. "Abby, you didn't have to push me so hard," he complained. "I scraped my knee."

"Sorry, Connor," said Abby.

He noticed how pale Abby's face looked. She gave him a slight smile before saying, "I think I hurt my arm. I can't feel it." Abby closed her eyes and swayed as she lost her balance.

Connor caught her and picked her up into his arms. He intended to tease her about fainting when he noticed the red stain spreading quickly across her shirt. His legs nearly buckled as he realized Abby had been shot. _God, its Cutter all over again_, he thought.

"Sarah, we need an ambulance now," he yelled, "Abby is hurt."

Connor lowered himself to the ground still holding Abby in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as the present blended with the past. He cried for Cutter as well as for Abby. He was terrified he was going to lose her.

"Don't die. Please don't die," he cried, his body rocking as he held her.

It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance arrived. The medic spoke gently to Connor. "You've got to let go of her now. Let us help."

Connor felt numb as Abby was lifted out of his arms, "I need to stay with her."

"Then get in," said the medic, "but stay out of the way. Let us do our job."

Hours later, Danny, Becker, Sarah and Connor sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Danny was trying to read a magazine article, but he had been looking at the same paragraph for the past half hour. Becker stood up and began pacing in the small space. Sarah sat next to Connor holding his hand. Connor closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of blood all over Abby's shirt. Sarah squeezed his hand when a Doctor stepped into the area.

The Doctor called out, "Mr. Temple?"

"Yes, I'm here" he said, jumping up.

The entire team gathered around.

Sarah asked "How is Abby?"

"Ms. Maitland made it through the surgery. She lost a lot of blood, but the bullet passed clean through her. We expect a full recovery with no permanent damage."

Connor smiled, while wiping the moisture out of his eyes. "Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery, but they'll be moving her to a room soon. I'll have someone take you back," said the Doctor, walking away.

"Thank you."

Danny looked at Connor, "I'm going to take this lot back to the A.R.C. I'll leave the other car for you to take after you see Abby."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later."

Sarah gave Connor a hug, "Tell Abby we'll be back to see her later," she said before following Danny and Becker.

**********

Abby opened her eyes to find Connor watching her. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Hi" he said softly.

"What happened," she asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You got shot" he answered. "Remember, you pushed me out of the way. Thank god, you're so small. If you were a few inches taller, the bullet would have killed you," he said, getting upset all over again.

Abby tried to process what Connor was saying, but her mind was still fuzzy. She couldn't think clearly.

Connor took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "You scared me. Don't do that again, O.K.?"

Abby nodded her head and winced at the pain the movement caused, "Its all right Connor. I'll be O.K."

Connor released her hand and stood up, "You need to sleep so I'll go now, but I'll be back soon."

"O.K.," she said.

When Connor left the room, Abby noticed a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the stand next to her. The card was attached with the signature side toward her. She recognized Connor's handwriting as she read two words: Love, Connor.

Abby stared at the card for a very long time before scooting down on the bed and closing her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled.

The End.


End file.
